League of Vengeful Associates
The League of Vengeful Associates (otherwise known as LOVA) were an army of super-criminals who fought against the Smartiest Persons in the Trinity War. Led by the dastardly Big Baby, the League made it their personal goal and passion to watch the Smartiest Persons burn down in flames. After witnessing the rise of Trinoids, Big Baby saw his chance to launch an all out attack on SP itself. Roodfire was already attacking the world at the time, so adding an entirely new army for SP to fight would surely make things harder for the team of heroes. The team held nothing back in their warfare and achieved numerous victories, including successfully murdering President Nathan Pereulo. Big Baby and the League even attempted to destroy the planet when things turned in favor of the heroes. However, at the end of the war, LOVA was eventually defeated by the combined forces of SP and Roodfire. Since then, all of their assets have been destroyed without any trace whatsoever. Story The Big Baby Many of LOVA's members happened to be criminals stopped by the Smartiest Persons. One of these was an ordinary street thug named Carlos. Carlos was nothing special, average intelligence and average physique. But robbing one single orphanage ruined his life forever. He went back to the orphanage in which he was raised and robbed it, injuring three kids. As he was making his escape, he heard a sound behind him. The Silver Knight, who happened to be in Ecuador at the time because of SP business, was following him on the rooftops. Scared, Carlos fired five bullets, which all missed. Paolo used his electric whip to tie up Carlos and send a knock-out electric shock down his spine. When Carlos woke up, he was being transported to a secret intensive treatment prison in Colombia. Carlos went insane as he spent months in his cell, pondering why his bad fortune led him to a high security level superhero tearing down a common street thug. Therapy seemed to work, but deep inside still laid an intense hatred for the superheroes known as The Smartiest Persons, and a personal grudge on Paolo Martinez. Raising an Army of Vengeance Years passed, and Carlos (known to the everyone as Big Baby) built up his hatred for SP. One day, he was visited by an anonymous rich entrepreneur, who told Baby that SP had some loose ends with him as well. Together, they planned to take them down. They put together a list of hundreds of small time threats that SP put away, mostly consisting of crime bosses and drug dealers. Notable members include a kid codenamed Boy '''(who plotted against SP after Xiangwen Berry knocked over his breakfast in Washington DC, caught and arrested for smuggling weapons) an illegal merchant from Myanmar codenamed '''Manners (who hates SP for some of its members "disrespectfully" asking for tampons, which to that he pulled out a shotgun and tried to kill them, resulting in his arrest), Vincent's cousin named Angelo Cuanan (who was jealous of Vincent's rights in SP and tried to take his place by making Vincent look bad, resulting in a restraining order), and a random pyromanic named Mitchell Stuckey (Xiangwen's friend who Greg prank called, making him angry and trying to burn Greg alive, resulting in his arrest). Together, along with thousands of other inmates, they formed the Leauge of Vengeful Associates, also known as LOVA. Through his connections, Big Baby's mysterious friend relocated them all to one prison island near Southern Australia called The Big House. There, they would wait for SP to be weak enough to strike. The League's Insignia Even before their grand debut, the League of Vengeful Associates made their mark across the world. Somehow, the inmates of the Big House were able to convince some of the guards into joining their cause. These guards honored their new allegiance by dressing up as Roodinites and attacking several SP camps. This fueled SP's flame towards Roodfire even more. Whenever they would attack a camp, they would leave a painted emblem of a metal letter V, made to look like a green snake. This symbol, which would later become the insignia for LOVA, was in fact the former logo that Big House inmates had to wear on their prison jumpsuits. The Trinity War Soon, Big Baby and the rest of LOVA decided to make themselves public. Attacking several Roodinite and SP facilities all around the world, they became the third contender in the Trinity War. Their competitors soon knew that LOVA was a force to be reckoned with. They won many battles in the early days of the war, including the Battles of Denver and Rio. However, both Roodfire and SP started winning, with the Battles of Los Angeles and Osaka. Big Baby found out that an attack on the New Big House was imminent, so he took action and ordered Angelo to murder Nathan Pereulo. This only fueled SP's fire, and soon, the New Big House was destroyed by Roodfire and SP. Seeing nothing left worth living for in the world, Big Baby decided to activate the Acrimony, a robot that would destroy the world. But fortunately, Roodfire and SP were able to defeat the robot and ultimately defeat LOVA. Dissolution After the war, all remaining LOVA troops were tried by the US Supreme Court and sentenced to a life sentence in a new super-max prison on Gough Island, one of the most remote and secluded islands on Earth. Big Baby was given a special room buried 200 ft underground, where no one could ever talk or interact with him again. His hatred for SP burned brighter than ever, except now, there would be nothing he could to to get revenge. Nolan Hairr and his team were tasked with finding the entrepreneur that provided Big Baby with his army, but they never found him. The investigation went under ice a year later after no new leads were found. All of their assets were destroyed, and LOVA was no more. Members Leaders * Big Baby * Boy * Unidentified Entrepreneur Commanders * Manners * Angelo Cuanan * Mitchell Stuckey Other Members * Take A Seat Guy * Mask On Guy Category:Teams